WORLD WIDE DANCE!!!
WORLD WIDE DANCE!!! is an original solo song performed by Kikuchi Makoto. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kawaritai nara kakuretenai de koko made oide (Kono yubi tomare yo PIIPOO!) Hontou no kimi o uketome tageru sarakedashi na yo (Madamada korekara C'mon!!) Jinsei konna mon to kimetsukete iru Boyz & Girlz Kokoro ga odoru keiken shita koto nain janai!? DOKUTAA HIIROO AIDORU SUTAA nani ni datte nareru no ni Akiramecha shuuryou NEBA GIBAPPU (unmei nante Break down!!) Saenai hibi ni sayounara~ konya wa odori akasou So motto motto motto motto IMAJIN!!! Kirakira no sekai e WAAAAAAARP!!! Naritai jibun e hashire! Hashire! Hashire! Hashire! Dokidoki no kanousei kanjitara SUPIIDO agete kakenukete iku Omoi no mama ni FUROA o yurase Takanaru kodou Vi ViViD moriagarou TORIBYUUTO!!! Kidottenai de oto ni makasete odokete misete (Sou sou ii kanji Alright!!) Atama de kangaete mo RIZUMU wa kizamenai yo Gokan o furu kadou de tanoshin damon kachi SHEISHEI GURATTSUE MERUSHIIBOKU Dare to datte aeru kamo hitori yori mo mina ga ii jan (kokkyou koete join us!!) Tokei no hari o tometara konya wa utai tsuzukeyou So motto motto motto motto BAANIN!!! Hachamechana sekai e WAAAAAAARP!!! Yana koto wasurete sawage! Sawage! Sawage! Sawage! Harahara mo tanoshinjau kakugo de Ashita no koto wa wasurete shimae Nan demo ari no yo no naka-rashiku Atarashii "ima" o Vi ViViD koushinchuu ABUSORYUUTO!!! Irotoridori kirameki Yori dorimidori tokimeki Bokura ga ireba sekaijuu ga DANSUFUROA Owaranai yume o...!!!!! Kirakira no sekai e WAAAAAAARP!!! Naritai jibun e hashire! Hashire! Hashire! Hashire! Dokidoki no kanousei kanjitara SUPIIDO agete kakenukete iku Omoi no mama ni FUROA o yurase Takanaru kodou Vi ViViD moriagarou TORIBYUUTO!!! Itsudemo koko de mattete ageru asobi ni oide (Kono yubi tomare yo PIIPOO!) |-| Kanji= 変わりたいなら　隠れてないで　ココまでおいで （この指止まれよピーポー！） 本当のキミを　受け止めたげる　さらけ出しなよ （まだまだこれからC'mon!!） 人生こんなもんと　決めつけているBoyz & Girlz ココロが踊る経験　したことないんじゃない！？ ドクター　ヒーロー　アイドル　スター　何にだってなれるのに 諦めちゃ→【終了】　ネバギバップ（運命なんてBreak down!!） 冴えない日々にサヨウナラ〜 今夜は踊り明かそう So もっともっともっともっと　イマジン！！！ キラキラの世界へ WAAAAAAARP！！！ 成りたい自分へ　走れ！走れ！走れ！走れ！ ドキドキの可能性感じたら スピードあげて　駆け抜けていく 想いのままに　フロアを揺らせ 高鳴る鼓動 Vi ViViD 盛り上がろう　トリビュート！！！ 気取ってないで　音に任せて　おどけてみせて （そうそういい感じAlright!!） あたまで考えても　リズムは刻めないよ 五感をフル稼働で　楽しんだもん勝ち シェイシェイ　グラッツェ　メルシーボク 誰とだって会えるかも　独りよりも皆がいいじゃん（国境こえてjoin us!!） 時計の針をとめたら　今夜は歌い続けよう So もっともっともっともっと　バーニン！！！ ハチャメチャな世界へ　WAAAAAAARP！！！ ヤなこと忘れて　騒げ！騒げ！騒げ！騒げ！ ハラハラも楽しんじゃう覚悟で 明日のことは　忘れてしまえ 何でもありの　世の中らしく 新しい「今」を Vi ViViD 更新中 アブソリュート！！！ イロトリドリ　キラメキ ヨリドリミドリ　トキメキ ボクらがいれば　世界中がダンスフロア 終わらない夢を...！！！！！ キラキラの世界へ　WAAAAAAARP!!! 成りたい自分へ　走れ！走れ！走れ！走れ！ ドキドキの可能性感じたら スピードあげて　駆け抜けていく 想いのままに　フロアを揺らせ 高鳴る鼓動 Vi ViViD 盛り上がろう　トリビュート！！！ いつでもココで　待っててあげる　遊びにおいで （この指止まれよピーポー！） |-| English= If you wanna change, don't hide, come til you're here (Rest on this finger, people!) Let me expose and take on the real you (There's still more to come from here, c'mon!!) This is the life that boys & girls has decided on The heart is a dancing experience, is that not a bad thing!? Doctor, hero, and idol, even then how many of them can become stars? Giving up→end, never give up! (what a fateful break down!!) Farewell to the dull days~! Tonight we dance all night long! So imagine more, more, more, and more!!! Waaaaaaarp to the brilliant world!!! I'll run to the me I wanna become! Become! Become! Become! When I feel these exciting possibilities I can run much faster Shake the floor as much as you please This throbbing heartbeat fires up vi-vividly, tribute!!! Don't put on the airs, entrust the sounds, and be funny (Yes, yes, it feels great, alright!!) Even if you're thinking in your head, it won't engrave your rhythm With a full operation of the five senses, let's enjoy this victory Xièxiè, grazie, merci beaucoup Even if you might meet someone, being with everyone is better than being alone (cross over the border and join us!!) Once the clock hand stops, tonight we keep on singing So burn more, more, more, and more!!! Waaaaaaarp to the nonsense world!!! Forget the bad things and make some noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! Preparing for this fluttering enjoyment Forget the things for tomorrow Form anything in this world in your own way Update the brand new "present" vi-vividly, absolute!!! The multicolored sparkles The excitement of making a choice If we're here, the whole world is on the dance floor It's an endless dream...!!!!! Waaaaaaarp to the brilliant world!!! I'll run to the me I wanna become! Become! Become! Become! When I feel these exciting possibilities I can run much faster Shake the floor as much as you please This throbbing heartbeat fires up vi-vividly, tribute!!! I'll always wait here til you come to play (Rest on this finger, people!) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Kikuchi Makoto) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Kikuchi Makoto) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kikuchi Makoto